


Lost and Wounded

by Yoshi5138



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, caves of despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshi5138/pseuds/Yoshi5138
Summary: Morro tried so desperately to prove that he is the Green Ninja, to the point where he is willing to go on a suicide mission in order to do so.
Kudos: 10





	Lost and Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> this was written I don't know how long ago, but this is what I thought happened to Morro in the Caves of Despair
> 
> my stories used to be so short...I need to write some longer ones

A strangled, humourless laugh escaped his throat as he laid on the rocky cavern ground. Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes and he convinced himself that it was just the smoke and dust in the air. 

Grasped in his hand was a golden brooch, shaped like a dragon’s head. It was a gift from his teacher, though he’s more like a father figure to him. That thought alone caused more tears to well up in his eyes.

He was a fool.

This entire mission was pointless. No title in the world was worth dying over, he knew that now.

\----------------

Having been taken in by Wu after he was caught looking through his trash for food scraps, Morro tried in every way to repay Wu for everything he’d done for him. In his mind, he was doing that because he wanted to show that he can do it, that he can be the best student that Wu has had. But he knew deep down that he’s just doing it because he’s immensely grateful for Wu taking him in, even if he doesn’t really want to admit it.

He thought back to how he’d show off his talents and skills to Wu and the other students. How he’d stay up late training because he so desperately wants the approval of the others. He’s always the best, they said, and that got to his head.

When Wu said that he could see if the Golden Weapons reacted to his presence, he was ecstatic. In his mind, he told himself that he’s finally accepting his destiny and that all of his hard work finally paid off.

He approached the weapons, a smile on his face, and waited for a sign, a ripple of energy, or something of the sort. Anything that would tell him that he’s the legendary green ninja. But when he cracked open an eye, he was shocked and disappointed and upset to find out that nothing happened.

The weapons laid on the ground, glowing softly as if taunting him with the title that just slipped through his fingers. The title that was so close within his grasp, but was just far enough that he couldn't reach it.

Wu put away the green gi, saying that he wasn’t the one.

The anger consumed him. 

All of his rational thought went out the window as he screamed and begged and pleaded for another chance. He _is _be the Green Ninja, he _must _be! Why else would Wu give him all of those additional lessons and give him a different style of training that involved his powers?____

____“I’m sorry, but destiny has spoken.” Wu had said._ _ _ _

____“Then I refuse to listen!” Morro had cried and stormed out of the room._ _ _ _

____Wind had torn through the entire monastery as his emotions ran wild and unchecked._ _ _ _

____No one tried to stop him._ _ _ _

____\----------------_ _ _ _

____He spent more time than necessary, poring over maps and historical books, determined to find the location of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. He was convinced that finding the tomb would prove that he’s worthy._ _ _ _

____When he thought he found the location, he packed what little belongings he had and left. Wu didn’t stop him from leaving, but now Morro wished he did._ _ _ _

____Because if Wu stopped him, he wouldn’t be wasting away in this cave while lava burned away his skin._ _ _ _

____He should’ve just accepted his fate then._ _ _ _


End file.
